Another Cinderella story
sumery ; hay i like the idea of cinderella so i've decided to do another one my own version not the same old same old . nina ; cinderella vera ; stepmother fabian ; prince joy ; stepsister/ popular girl amber ;best friend mara ;stepsister / popular girl eddie ; some dude patrica ; populuar girl jerome ; some dude alfie ; some dude's best friend mick ; some dude / popular boy episode 1 ; just like cinderella nina is writting in her diary in her room ''dear diary '' ''i life is terrible . my dad was the best thing that ever happeed to me we did everything together . until that horrible stepmother and stepsisters of mine came into my life . why did dad have to die this is just like cinderella but the only thing is i'm no cinderella i'm a loser like everybody at school calls me and there's no way i'll get a prince charming . '' nina shuts her diary nina has a tear in her eye nina turns her lamp of nina goes to bed it's morning nina wakes up nina streches her arms nina gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom she hears her two sisters fighting over the toothpaste again mara ; it's my turn to use the strawberry toothpaste joy ; no it's mine i want my teeth to look good for fabian mara ; fabian this , fabian that , you act like fabian is the only thing in the world joy ; i do not mara ; give it to me joy ; no it's mine joy accendently squizzes toothpaste all over mara joy ; oohps mara ; oohps you wish you hadn't done that mara squizzes toothpaste on joy joy ; my one was an accedent mara ; well so was mine joy ; give it back mara ; make me they start to fight then nina comes in the bathroom nina ; will you two shut up mara and joy squezze toothpaste on nina mara and joy laugh vera opens the bathroom door vera ; will you girls k- my beautiful floor ruined with toothpaste right who did this joy ; it was all nina nina ; what mara ; we tryed to stop her but she squezzed toothpaste on us nina ; i did not joy ; we really tryed to stop her but she won't listen nina ; that is it nina amber and joy are about to fight when vera pulls them back vera ; girls you can go mara ; okay vera joy ; move mara ; no you move vera ; right nina you will clean this place up top to bottom i want to be able to see my teeth in it nina ; but i- vera ; no buts , you are also grownded nina ; you can't ground me vera ; who says i can't now get this place cleaned up nina ; but ill be late for school vera ; that's not my problem now get this place cleaned up vera leaves nina ; i hate her i wish there was some toothpaste left so i can squezze it on her ugly face nina gets a mop and begins to clean everyone at breakfast mara and joy ; we've got to go now bye mum vera ; bye darlings 5 minitues later nina comes nina grabs an apple and leaves for school nina is at school nina goes to her locker nina opens her locker amber comes up to nina amber ; hello my american amigo nina ; hello my british buddie nina and amber laugh amber ; your kinda late wait your always late nina ; yeah my annoying stepsisters were fighting over the toothpaste again and put toothpaste everywhere i had to clean it up. amber ; you know you really need to teach that stepmother of yours a lesson bell rings nina shuts her locker nina ;i wish i could amber ; i've got to go to french class before i'm late or madame zoo zoo will confiscate may fashion magazine's again . nina laughs amber ; i'll catch you later amber leaves nina is walking to class when she bumps into fabian a.k.a pbe [ populuast boy ever ] nina ; i'm am so sorry fabian ; no worries then joy comes joy ; come on fabian we've got to go they leave nina continues walking to class nina takes a seat joy , mara , patrica and the rest of the populuars come joy comes over to nina joy ; that's my seat nina ; oh sorry me ; in school joy ., mara , and nina pretend they don't know each other and that there not sisters i mean stepsisters . nina gets up she sits somewhere else fabian ; sorry about that joy can be such a drama queen nina ; tell me about it fabian laughs